the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Confrontation / House of Alarms
Info During the day Patricia is walking in the woods when she spots Rufus and yells "Don't come any closer or I will scream!" He tells her that her friend Joy Mercer has disappeared. She asks how he knows that. Rufus tells her that he is a Private Investigator. He tells her his fake name "Rene Zeldman." He says if he can get a photo of Joy he could help Patricia find Joy. In addition, he says that Joy is in great danger. He puts his business card on the ground for Patricia. He says to call him if she want's to help Joy. At the house Fabian, Nina, and Amber are in the kitchen trying to figure out what the riddle means. When daytime ends at midday through the tears of glass the eye shall see. They decide to talk about it during lunch time. Amber asks why cant their be a map when Mick walks in. Nina makes an up a lie saying she loves Pirates. Mick brings her a present. He asks her if they could hang out at lunch. But she already has plans with Sibuna. At school Amber asks why he is so moody. Mick says because she is ditching him. Then he asks her on a date and she suggests a picnic. Jerome tells Alfie to not worry about Mick and Amber. Mr. Winkler comes in and talks about Perspective Parents day. He appoints them booths that will suit them. When they leave the room Amber ditches Mick for Nina and Fabian. Mara tries to talk to Mick but he walks away. Mara says to Patricia that Mick hates her. Patricia says she has to talk to Mr. Winkler. She asks if he had heard back from the photographer. He shows her the pick and Patricia says "I knew it." He tells Patricia she is going to do nothing because he has an an appointment with Mr. Sweet in 30 mins. Nina and Fabian were sitting next to each other on a couch in school while Fabian is on his lap-top, Nina is reading a book. Across from them was Amber who was putting on lipstick. Amber is trying to decide on which lipstick but is getting ignored. Nina says that midday is 12 o'clock. Amber says the sun goes down at mid-day in cartoons. Fabian says Partial eclipse is where the sunset ends at mid-day. Jerome comes in with a giant skeleton and teases Fabian with it. They notice the MP3 recorder and scram. Mr. Winkler goes to talk to Mr. Sweet. He says that he almost believes Patricia. Then Jason showed him the broken cell-phone and picture. Mr. Winkler says to talk to VIctor. Amber says they should see if "Young Sarah" has any info on this. Mick gets stood up by Amber on their picnic. Amber asks what the squiggles on the screen were. Fabian says they are sound bytes. They hear Alfie who overwrite what was on the recording with his stupid imitation. At Night At Anubis house Alfie is carrying a punch of props for Perspective Parent's Day. Jerome teases him about the costumes. Amber comes in and slaps Jerome and Alfie for playing with her stuff. Nina asks how much did you hear. They only heard that one bit apparently. Mick comes in mad. Amber realizes she forgot her date. Mick breaks up with her. She asks Nina what to do. Nina says go after him then takes it back because it is not her greatest area. Amber says he made his feelings clear in front of "Everyone" hinting at Mara who was sitting on a chair reading Romeo and Juliet. Mr. Winkler and Patricia come in and Patricia asks "How did it go with Mr. Sweet?" Victor has been waiting for Mr. Winkler. Jason says he is going to get some answers. Up in the attic Nina, Fabian, and Amber are listening to the cylinders. Ambers head is on Nina's shoulder. Amber starts talking about saying that she loved him and she messed it all up. Now she is messing up the recording, Nina says she will be fine. Amber notices the Sunset stained glass. Fabian realizes thats when sunset ends and says she's a genius. Patricia is sitting on the landing on the stairs waiting for Mr. Winkler. Mr. Winkler runs out as Patricia tries to get his attention but he ignores her. Victor calls Patricia a troublemaker. Next Day Patricia asks about Joy to Mr. WInkler but he lies and says she is fine. Mr. WInkler says its Perspective Parent's Day. Alfie is doing some weird robot dance in the Drama studio. Jerome says its time to get AMber because she is dumb and vulnerable. Jerome says to follow his 4-Step Plan #Attention: Make sure she notices you. #Intention: Show her your interested. #Longing: She has to long for you. (Step 4 Given later on) Patricia is at her locker and Mrs. Andrews walks by her. Then Mr. Winkler does and looks at her and walks right over to Victor who is starring at her. At the house Fabian, Nina, and Trudy are baking cupcakes and cookies in the kitchen. Fabian tries to open the oven that leads to the cellar but Trudy says it can't be opened. Nina asks what the house was back then. Trudy says she might have some photos. Nina and Fabian the one picture is of the tears of glass. In the bathroom, Patricia decides to give Rufus a call. She tells Mara that the ghost exists he's real. Mara tells her to get to class with her. Patricia tells Rufus they need to talk. Mick is at the Ancient History stall. While Amber is giving tours. Mr. Winkler asks Amber to help Mick. Amber tells Mr. Winkler they are broken up. While Jerome sees Mrs. Robertson and checks her out. While him and Alfie are putting up posters. Alfie asks why do none of the chicks take them seriously. 4. Heroics: Save the Damsel in Distress Mara sees Mick alone at the History Booth and offers to help him. Mick says he still hasn't forgiven her. Mick tells her she can help if she doesn't talk to him. Meanwhile in the woods, Patricia and Rufus are sitting on a tree branch in the clearing. Patricia tells him the new teacher was on her side then he got to close to the truth and he's changed. He is one of them now. She says she will send the pictures to him. Patricia says he has to be honest with her about everything. He tells her his real name is Rufus Zeno. He shows her some photographs. She points at the one with the Eye of Horus and says that is familiar. He says its the Eye of Horus and it could help find Joy. At the House, Nina and Fabian put up the Tears of Glass. Newly restored. Trudy wonders when they suddenly got interested in Home Restoration. They want to bring the houses history back. Trudy smells the cakes burning and runs toward the kitchen. Nina says that one person stays downstairs there and one goes up to the attic. At school Alfie and Jerome plant fake smoke in a Pyramid Head. Mick goes to Amber and apologizes for breaking up for her so bad. Then Amber starts smoking up. He calls her hot and she takes it as a compliment. Then she screams as the smoke hits her. DONT WORY SUPER ALFIE IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! But he ends up tackling her and Mick helps Amber up. Amber calls Alfie an idiot. Jerome goes to help Mrs. Robertson to see if he is okay. At the house Fabian is at the attic waiting for Mid-day but nothing happens. Jerome is telling Alfie that he is sure he impress Mrs. Robertson. Victor brings out the Smoking Pyramid head. Mr. Sweet tells Alfie and Jerome to go me in his office. Mick tells Amber he loves her but they are mates not dates. Amber says to Alfie and Jerome "Thanks a bunch for ruining everything!" At the house Nina is downstairs in the hallway waiting for mid-day. It's Mid-Day and the light shines through the windows. It hits the Tears of Glass and it turns green. Then it shoots a green beam and it hits the part on the wall. Nina takes out the Eye of Horus and puts it where the green beam is and it opens up. She finds this tube cylinder thing inside. Nina says to Fabian And Amber in the attic that it was so amazing and Incredible. She thinks there is something hidden inside of it. The cylinder starts playing and little Sarah says "he spends playing with dead animals" repeating dead animals. Then she said the most scariest was his raven Cobier then we hear someone's Voice that sounds like Victor's and it says "You have 5 minutes then I want to be able to hear a pin drop". Nina says Victor and looks shocked. Episode Gallery 113px-Tube_cylander_thing.png 171px-Sunset_stained_glass_in_the_attic.png 185px-Alfie_here_to_save_the_day!.png|Alfie's here to save the day!! 185px-Mara_reading_romeo_and_juliet.png 185px-Mick_Waiting_for_Amber.png 185px-Mickber1.png 185px-Sibuna_listening_is_to_cylanders.png 185px-Sibuna_studying.png 185px-Tears_of_Glass_glows_Green.png 185px-Tears_of_glass_old_photo.png 185px-TOG_shooting_green_beam.png 185px-Tree_branch.png 1 1 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images Category:Images of Nina Martin Category:Images of Fabian Rutter Category:Images of Patricia Williamson Category:Images of Amber Millington Category:Images of Mara Jaffray Category:Images of Mick Campbell